Philippe Boucher
| birth_place = Saint-Apollinaire, PQ, CAN | draft = 13th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2009 }} Philippe Boucher (born March 24, 1973) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who played in the National Hockey League. He is currently the General Manager of the Rimouski Oceanic of the QMJHL. Playing career Amateur Philippe Boucher began his high-level hockey career with the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League's Granby Bisons in 1990. Boucher enjoyed immense success in his first season, producing at a nearly point-per-game average and winning the QMJHL Rookie of the Year award. He was also named a second-team QMJHL All-Star. His second season came with just as much success, as Boucher notched 77 points in 65 games with Granby and the Laval Titan, once again being named a second-team All-Star. Boucher spent one more seasons in the QMJHL, splitting time between Granby, Laval, and later two professional teams. Professional The Buffalo Sabres drafted Boucher in the first round, 13th overall, in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. A year later, Boucher would begin his professional career, starting the 1992–1993 season as a defenceman for the Sabres. Despite some solid outings, and even a game where Boucher posted a +5 plus/minus rating, Boucher ended the season with the Rochester Americans of the American Hockey League. After three somewhat disappointing seasons with the Sabres, Boucher was dealt to the Los Angeles Kings during the 1994–1995 season. In Los Angeles, Boucher produced better numbers, but still proved unreliable to finish a complete 80+ game season in the NHL. Criticisms aimed at Boucher also claimed he was not as defensively reliable or physical as other professional defencemen his size. Even so, Boucher was a consistent blueliner for the Kings for eight seasons, and played a career-high 80 games in the 2001–2002 season. In 2002, Boucher signed as a free agent with the Dallas Stars, reuniting with the former special teams coach of the Kings, Dave Tippett. On November 28, 2003, late in the third period of a game against the New Jersey Devils, an errant puck hit Boucher on the left side of his face, breaking his left orbital bone. Boucher had surgery on December 1 to repair the bone, putting him on the injured list for weeks. Since the injury, Boucher has worn a visor. In the 2006–07 NHL season, Boucher had a breakout year, tying the Stars' franchise record for most goals by a defenceman in a regular season, with 19 goals. Boucher was selected by the NHL to play in the 55th National Hockey League All-Star Game in Dallas on January 24, 2007. Since Scott Niedermayer, one of two defensemen on the starting lineup chosen by the fans, was injured at the time, Western All-Star coach Barry Trotz named Boucher on the starting lineup as Niedermayer's replacement. in 2008]] During the 2008-09 season on November 16, 2008, Boucher was traded by the Stars to the Pittsburgh Penguins in return for Darryl Sydor. Philippe helped the Penguins capture the Stanley Cup, his first, before announcing his retirement from the NHL on September 3, 2009. Boucher resides with his wife Lucie and their two kids, Matthew and Vanessa in Quebec City during the summer. The Philippe-Boucher Foundation, in existence since 1997, was the brainchild of Philippe Boucher and his wife, Lucie. They wanted the profits from the annual golf tournament to be used to help underprivileged children in the Lotbinière region. Awards *RDS Cup (QMJHL Rookie of the Year) - 1990–91 *OMJHL Second-Team All-Star - 1990–91 and 1991–92 *Played in NHL All-Star Game - 2007 *Stanley Cup - 2009 References External links * Category:Born in 1973 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Granby Bisons alumni Category:Laval Titan alumni Category:Long Beach Ice Dogs players Category:Manitoba Moose (IHL) players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 2009